


On Moonlit Wings

by She-Ra_789 (ScarredSwordHeart)



Category: She-Ra: Princess Of Power
Genre: Friendship, Poetry, horse and rider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarredSwordHeart/pseuds/She-Ra_789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the pale moonlight, a Valkyrie and Unicorn dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Moonlit Wings

The Valkyrie and Unicorn dance among the clouds.   
Her flaxen tresses, his pale wings, softly shimmering.  
They are mist and ghost and moonlight.  
Only up here, in the night sky's embrace, are they truly at peace.   
As his huge wings flow gently up and down, their hearts beat as one.


End file.
